


Let me be your anchor

by Melipedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Derek, Kissing, M/M, stiles never close his window, stupid sourwolf in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Perché ho provato a combattere l’effetto che mi fai Stiles, ma ora non so che ne sarà di me, di noi. Voglio smettere di combattere anche questa battaglia. Ti prego, lasciami essere la tua ancora-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your anchor

-Perché?-  
-O mio dio santissimo! Ma cosa c’è che non va in voi licantropi che non sapete usare le porte o tantomeno bussare!?-  
Be Stiles, anche tu che lasci la finestra aperta sapendo che c’è un brano di alpha che gira nei paraggi, ti sembra una mossa intelligente? E ormai dovresti esserci abituato. Il via vai di gente che viene da te, passando sempre e solo dalla finestra, è notevolmente aumentato da quando “fai parte” del branco. No, non sei come loro, sei umano, ma sei talmente coinvolto nei loro casini lupeschi che è come se ne facessi parte.  
-Perché?-  
Te lo richiede quando sente che il tuo cuore ha ripreso a battere ad un ritmo normale. Non si muove, resta li in piedi ad osservarti, e ti sembra che nel suo sguardo ci sia un che di.. è tristezza quella che vedi negli occhi di Derek? Ti lascia un po’, non sai dirlo, non è proprio turbato, però ti lascia una strana sensazione addosso, te ne senti minacciato in un certo senso. E cosa fai quando sei minacciato? Quell’è la tua unica difesa Stiles?  
-Oh, bè, certo, come no. Tu entri dalla mia finestra, rischi di farmi venire un infarto e pretendi anche che io sappia cosa passa per la tua testa di mannaro solitario e scorbutico? Perché Stiles non ti ho ucciso prima? Perché Stiles sono sempre così musone? Perché cosa accidenti! Penso che tua madre ti abbia insegnato a parlare da bambino oltre che a ringhiare!-  
Il sarcasmo, certo, anche se sai che lui non lo ama per niente. Infatti dopo un ringhio ti intima di stare zitto, ma tu ascolti mai quello che ti si dice?  
-Certo! Sta zitto Stiles! Sei venuto qui per farmi una domanda senza capo ne coda e appena ho provato a cercare una risposta mi dici di stare zitto. Ora che farai? Verrai qui e mi sbatterai la testa sulla scrivania? O magari ti degnerai di dirmi cosa vuoi? Sai, non ho tempo da perdere appresso alle paranoie di un lupo sociopatico, ho del lavoro da finire-  
Hai parlato tutto d’un fiato, ora hai il respiro affannato. Lui continua a guardarti, e tu troppo preso dal tuo monologo non ti sei accorto di come il suo sguardo sia mutato. Quella sofferenza che avevi intravisto prima ora spicca chiara. Ti guarda con quell’espressione che avresti mai giurato di vedere su di lui. Avresti giurato che non trasmettesse emozioni. Ma è li, e ti guarda come un cucciolo ferito e tu non sai che fare se non parlare.  
-Derek? È tutto ok?-  
-Perché Lidya?-  
-Come scusa?-  
-Perché Lidya!-  
-Perché Lidya cosa? Vuoi parlare una buona volta?!-  
Ringrazi il cielo che tuo padre è sempre più spesso in centrale, perché ormai siete a meno di un metro di distanza e i toni si sono notevolmente alzati.  
-Perché ami ancora quella ragazzina? Non ha mai provato niente per te, ti ha ignorato per anni, ti sta usando come un cagnolino, sta con un altro. Perché continui ad amarla?-  
-Ma che? Cosa c’entra ora? Stai cercando consigli sulle ragazze? Se è si allora sei venuto dalla persona sbagliata, l’hai detto tu stesso come mi tratta la ragazza che mi piace-  
-Dimmelo-  
Prendi un profondo respiro, ti volti appoggiandoti con i gomiti al davanzale.  
-Perché non dovrei?-  
-Non ti ricambia, non lo farà mai, perché non ti entra in testa?-  
-Lo so, lo so da sempre. È inutile che state tutti a ripetermelo, ma dimmi una cosa Derek, quando il lupo ringhia dentro di te per uscire con la luna, cosa fai? Quale è la tua ancora?-  
-Che? Cosa c’entra adesso?-  
-Rispondimi e basta se vuoi che io risponda a te-  
-La rabbia-  
-Anche se non sono un lupo, un muta forma o qualsiasi altra cosa ci sia li fuori, ci sono immerso fino al collo. Sono a contatto con cose, vivo cose, che un normale adolescente non dovrebbe vivere. Ho bisogno anche io della mia ancora per non dare di matto. Lei, per quanto irraggiungibile, è il mio contatto con la realtà, un normale problema da normale adolescente. Per questo continuo ad amarla-  
Non lo senti arrivare, non lo senti mai arrivare, ti cinge la schiena da dietro. Sussulti un attimo, poi ti rilassi, appoggiandoti al petto solido e caldo del alpha. Non capisci, con lui non capisci niente. Non capisci cosa vuole, cosa vuoi tu. Sai che in quel momento è giusto cosi, quindi non ti opponi. È sempre stato tutto strano fra voi.  
-Lasciami essere la tua ancora-  
-Non avrebbe senso-  
-Perché?-  
-Primo, perché passi la maggior parte del tempo a odiarmi e minacciarmi, secondo perché tu sei quello da cui devo resistere-  
-Non è vero che passo la maggior parte del tempo ad odiarti, ora non mi sembra che ti stia odiando-  
-Penso che questa sia una delle frasi più lunghe che ti abbia sentito rivolgermi-  
-Stiles, lasciami essere la tua ancora-  
-Perché?-  
-Perché io posso amarti come lei non farà mai-  
-Perché? Perché così tutto d’un colpo? Non ti capisco, non capisco mai niente quando si tratta di te-  
-Perché ho provato a combattere l’effetto che mi fai Stiles, ma ora non so che ne sarà di me, di noi. Voglio smettere di combattere anche questa battaglia. Ti prego, lasciami essere la tua ancora-  
-Se dico di si cosa succederà?-  
-Non lo so-  
-Bene, è un ottimo inizio questo-  
-Smettila di usare il sarcasmo-  
-Quale sarcasmo? Questo è solo e soltanto il bellissimo e intelligentissimo Stiles-  
-Stiles-  
Ti ringhia a poco dal orecchio prima di voltarti. Ti fissa negli occhi, sempre quello sguardo di prima.  
-Cosa succederà ora Derek?-  
-Non lo so, so che ti chiederò un ultima volta, solo una Stiles, di essere la tua ancora, e poi ti bacerò, che tu risponda si o no. Lasciami essere la tua ancora-  
Scandisce per bene le ultime 5 parole. Ti guarda intensamente, quel velo di tristezza copre ancora i suoi occhi. Sai che il solo venire li a dirti tutto ciò gli sta costando tanta troppa fatica.  
Come puoi solo pensarti di opporre? Lui è l’alpha, il tuo alpha, non hai nessuna possibilità di vincere questa battaglia , e anche tu sei stanco di combattere. Non vuoi dire di no perché non lo vuoi, tu lo vuoi, disperatamente. Vorresti saper dire di no perché è pericoloso, farà male, perché state sfidando la natura stessa. Stiles, tu parli sempre tanto, ma in quel momento qualsiasi parola ti sembra troppo scontata, troppo tutto  
Lo baci, questo si che è perfetto. Un bacio che è molto più di un si. Un bacio che sta a significare fiducia, speranza, anche tristezza. Ma è un bacio talmente atteso e bisognoso che smettete di pensare. Potete permettevi un paio di minuti, forse un paio d’ore per pensare solo a voi e lasciar stare quello che succede fuori dalla tua finestra.  
Dovresti proprio imparare a chiudere quella finestra, ma questo significherebbe sapere che nessuno entrerà da li, che Derek non entrerà da li, e chi sei tu per impedire al amore di entrare?  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Postata originariamente su efp


End file.
